extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Middle Francia
General Information Chalcedonian (until 867) Catholic (since 867) |culture = Bavarian (Germanic)|tech_group = Western|government = Salic Monarchy (until 970) Monarchy (since 970) |tag = FRM|capital = Lothringen (189)|image = Middle_Francia.png‎|rank = Kingdom|development = Start: 582}} is a Chalcedonian Bavarian Salic monarchy located in the Low Countries, North Germany, France, South Germany, Italy and Western Mediterranean Islands regions, of the Western Europe subcontinent; rising during the 'Charlemagne' era. Emerging, with cores, from Chalcedonian on June 21, 840 will border fellow Chalcedonian countries ( west, east, northeast and southeast), Slavic countries ( southeast) and the waters of Western and Eastern Mediterranean areas in the Mediterranean in the south and the North Sea are in the North Atlantic region north. , losing its cores, will dissolve into Chalcedonian countries: , Provence and on September 30, 855 and will not appear on the map for the rest of the timeline. The Salic monarchy will reform into a proper monarchy at the start of the year 970, and will convert the state religion from Chalcedonian to Catholic at the start of the year 867. Country is called "MiddleFrancia" on-file. See also: Francia, West Francia, East Francia, Lotharingia Decisions Change to Primogeniture Succession (until 970) * Requirement(s): ** Has the Salic government reform ** Administrative Technology at least 32 ** Administrative Power at least 100 * Effect(s): ** Lose 100 Administrative Power ** Lose 1 Stability ** Enact Feudal Nobility Tier 1 Government Reform ** Remove 'Two Sons' or 'Three Sons' modifier Form German Nation * Requirement(s): ** does not exist ** Is not: *** *** *** *** *** ** Culture Group is Germanic ** None of the following must be true: *** Primary Culture Dutch *** Primary Culture Flemish *** Primary Culture Anglo-Saxon *** Primary Culture Austrian ** is not colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Administrative Technology at least 20 ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Is not a nomad nation ** Is not at war ** Is NOT the Emperor of the HRE ** Own core province(s): Hamburg (44), Zwerin (46), Berlin (50), Braunschweig (57), Dresden (61), Thuringen (63), Munchen (65), Nurnberg (67), Hessen (81), Koln (85), Pfalz (1761), Augsburg (1868), and Frankfurt (1876) ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Kunnegsgarbs (41) *** Own core province(s): Elsass (75) * Effect(s): ** Country changes to ** Will no longer be part of the HRE *** 'Country breaks out of the Empire' event happens *** Emperor gains 'Left Empire' opinion of the country ** Government rank changes to Empire ** Gain a permanent claim on region(s): North German and South Germany ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Gain 25 Prestige Frankish Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** +1.00 Yearly Prestige ** +2.00 Diplomatic Reputation * Ambition: ** +1.00 Yearly Legitimacy * Ideas: ** Kings of Europe: *** -2.00 National Unrest ** Carolingian Grand Strategy: *** -20.0% Core-Creation Cost ** Military Obligations: *** +30.0% National Manpower Modifier ** Retinue Regnum Francorum: *** +20.0% Morale of Armies ** Legacy of the Romans: *** -5.0% Development Cost *** -10.0% Ideas Cost ** Carolingian Renaissance: *** -5.0% Technology Cost ** Tradition of War: *** +1.00 Yearly Army Tradition Category:Countries Category:European countries Category:Bavarian countries Category:Germanic countries Category:Chalcedonist countries Category:Salic Monarchies Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Western Europe countries Category:Charlemagne Category:Catholic countries Category:Western (Tech) Category:Monarchies